


Through Fields and Meadows

by M1stress



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Morgan Lives, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stress/pseuds/M1stress
Summary: A mysterious girl joins the Van Der Linde gang just when they are about to leave Blackwater. And as they ride along, Arthur starts to see himself falling more and more for her each day.Quick note: I'm using my character's name (Esther) because I really don't like using the Y/N thing, but feel free to imagine Esther however you like, this story is just like the Reader insert ones.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, please read:  
> \- Hello everyone, first of all, I want to say that this story is basically a test and It probably won't be the best story ever, because I only have a vague idea of what I want to do here, but I'll figure things out along the progression of the story.  
> \- I WILL stay true to the main events that happen in the original story in the game, but, THERE ARE going to be CHANGES. changes to best fit this story, so keep that in mind. (Especially involving the deaths in the game, because we all deserve a happy ending right?).  
> \- Also, I'm new at writing male characters, so I'm sorry if Arthur is not completely correct in this story. I will try to capture his personality as best as I can.  
> \- This story will have its focus mostly on Arthur and Esther.  
> \- I will only continue this story if you guys like it, so the feedback is appreciated.  
> \- I know that this first part seems kinda rushed, but it's only the introduction to the main plot, that's why it's short and without that many details. Also, English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes :D  
> \- Btw if you know me and my stories you can already expect a lot of emotions here.  
> \- That being said, Enjoy. ♥

* * *

The dust-filled air of Blackwater was almost cold compared to the warmth of the setting sun. Today has been uneventful so far. Esther was calmly hunched over a bar, drinking some whiskey. 

The judging looks people usually gave her just because she chooses to wear pants instead of an uncomfortable skirt were no longer something she noticed. With having to look over your shoulder for almost your entire life, those curious eyes were nearly comforting. 

Esther had been in Blackwater for the past week or so. Just taking a break, or so she told herself. She considered herself to be a wanderer, a traveler. No home, no family. She could refer to herself as a ghost if she wanted to. Just a few people knew her name, her story, and most of them were dead. Most of that blood was on her hands too. And maybe that was the reason she never stayed in one place for too long. 

She was brought back to reality by the sounds of two horses galloping on the street. Lawmen, probably Pinkerton agents judging by their fancy clothes. 

She had heard the rumors, about the big attack on a boat that was carrying money, lots of money. Folks were saying it was the Van Der Linde gang, no one knew for sure, but everyone was talking. 

She took a deep breath and muttered "what the hell". 

She tossed a coin to the bartender, got out and mounted her trusty steed and companion. Carefully following the lawmen. 

They rode for a good couple of minutes. Esther had to keep a large distance between her and the lawmen, otherwise, they could notice her. But she managed to not lose sight of them. 

* * *

"Come on everyone, we need to leave. Hurry up" Dutch screamed to the camp. They were packing things up as fast as they could. 

"Dutch, Mac and Sean are still not back. We need to look for them" Arthur was confused, to say the least. Everything happened too fast and Dutch just gave him a poor explanation about what really happened. 

"I'm sure they're going to be fine, son. Right now we need to focus on leaving this place as soon as possible. I need you-" Dutch was cut off by a gunshot. 

"DAVEY" Abigail tried to run to his side but John held her back. 

"GET DOWN EVERYONE" 

Arthur was reaching out for his gun when two other gunshots were fired and the lawmen fell to the ground. Dead. 

Everyone tensed up. Looking everywhere for the origin of the bullets that just pretty much saved their skin. But then the horses that belonged to the lawmen went running, revealing a person riding a black horse in front of the setting sun. Arthur kept his hand on his gun and squinted his eyes trying to see the person’s face. 

Esther put down her repeater and told her horse to walk forward. 

"Stop right there. Who are you?" Dutch raised his revolver to her. 

Esther chuckled and dismounted her horse. She ironically raised her hands and the tip of her hat, revealing her face. 

"You're welcome, Dutch" 

Dutch slowly lowered his revolver and, with a shocked face, he whispered "Oh my lord" 

Arthur looked between to two of them with a worried expression. Until Dutch let out a genuine laugh, leaving him even more confused.

"I can't believe it, Esther Makenzye! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he approached the girl and enveloped her in hug. 

"It's good to see you too" Esther smiled and patted his back. 

"Dutch?" Hosea walked up to him with a questioning look. Mirrored by the gang that held the same expression. 

"Hosea, a good thing is finally happening in this cursed day" he smiled to the older man. 

"Everyone listen up for a second. This is Esther, the kind soul that just saved our lives. She is... A good friend of mine" Dutch smiled and Esther gave the gang a small wave. 

"Introductions later. Go back to packing, you all. Come on" Miss Grimshaw came over and took their attention away from Esther. 

"You never mentioned her, Dutch" Hosea questioned him. 

"I'm afraid she told me not to" 

"I did. But still, it's a pleasure to meet you, Dutch talked about you" Esther smiled and held her hand out for the older man to shake. 

Hosea smiled and gladly shook her hand. "Likewise. Now if you’ll excuse me. Davey took a bullet, I'll go see him"

"You do that, old man. Make sure he's fine to leave this place" Dutch patted his back. 

"What's happening Dutch? There's talk all around town about a big robbery on a boat, was that you?" Esther asked with a serious expression.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it didn't go as I planned. We are leaving town" He sighed.

"I saw more horses coming our way, Dutch. We need to get out of here" Arthur stepped in, with a worried look. He eyed the new girl for a moment, she was wearing black pants, a black vest with a white shirt, a black and white bandana around her neck and a black hat that had a red ribbon around it. He almost forgot how to breathe when she met his eyes. He turned his head quickly and tried to clear his mind. Not the time. 

Esther couldn't help but smirk, this man was intriguing her already. And truth be told he was quite handsome. 

"Let's go then, make sure everyone is ready Arthur" And with that Arthur left and Dutch turned his attention back to Esther. 

"So, are you finally going to join us, my lady?" Dutch asked her with a hopeful smile.

"You know? I think I am in need of an adventure" Esther smiled back to him. 

As the lawmen approached them, Esther mounted her horse and followed the Van Der Linde gang away from Blackwater. 


	2. First night in Colter

The gang had been walking nonstop for hours now, the cold air of the Grizzlies was getting stronger at each minute. Esther had never seen snow, it was beautiful, it looked like it was shining in the moonlight. But the weather wasn't exactly helping the caravan, they could barely see five meters ahead and the horses were tired. 

Luckily Esther had a big black coat with her to protect herself from the cold, otherwise, she would be freezing. 

"Arthur, we need shelter. Why don't you and Miss Makenzye go ahead and look for a place we can spend the night?" Dutch called out from his wagon.

Arthur agreed and galloped beside Esther "Let's go then". 

They both urged their horses to walk forward in the thick snow. 

"It's alright girl, we're stopping soon" Esther gave her horse an affectionate pat. 

Arthur and Esther walked ahead for a couple of minutes in search of anything that could shelter them from the snowstorm. 

"Arthur, right? You familiar with snow?" The girl tried to make some conversation to lighten the mood. 

"Probably not more than you are" he answered back. 

Esther moved her horse a little closer to the man, it was hard to hear anything with the strong wind going nonstop. 

"I never... I never saw snow, well, it's way colder than I expected it to be" she chuckled. 

Arthur let out a small laugh too. 

"Hey look, I think there are some buildings there" Esther pointed out in the direction of some shadows in the distance. They both walked forward, their breaths coming out in rapid puffs of white air. The storm was nowhere near to subside. Their clothes and horses were already covered in white flakes of snow and the cold was starting to get through their clothes. 

* * *

"If we don't stop soon we'll all be dying. This weather, it's may..." Hosea was worried, the weather wasn't getting any better. 

"I'm just hoping the law got as lost as we did" 

"There. Arthur, Esther! Any luck?" Dutch stated loudly through the howling wind as soon as he saw two horses approaching. 

"We found a place where we can get some shelter" Arthur called back just as loud. "Let Davey rest while he... You know" 

"I think it's an old mining town, abandoned. It ain't far" Esther explained, already turning her horse to show the way. 

"Come on!" Dutch said to everyone as they followed the horses to, hopefully, a safe place. 

They reached the small town. It wasn't perfect but it would do well enough to protect them from the cold. While the rest of the gang was already inside one of the houses, Esther and Charles stayed out accommodating the horses. 

"There girl, you can rest now" Esther patted her horse, making sure she was comfortable inside the barn. She rubbed her hands together in a failed attempt to get a little warmer. She had the coat but that was about it, she wasn't exactly prepared for extreme cold weather. 

"Here, put these on. They might be a little big for you, but at least they will keep you warmer" Charles extended his hand, holding a pair of gloves to the girl. He had a kind smile on his face. 

"Oh... Thank you. You're really kind" she smiled and put the gloves on, already feeling a tint of relief for not having the wind directly colliding with her fingers. 

"It's the least I could do. You just arrived but it's already helping us plenty" Charles smiled and held the barn door open for Esther to go out, then closing it after. 

"Oh it's nothing, I've known Dutch for a while and you guys seem like really fine people" Esther's feet buried in the snow beneath her as she walked. She wrapped her coat tighter on herself. 

"Most of the time" He chuckled. "But still, it's nice to have you with us" 

"Thank you, Charles. It feels nice to... Have some folk around me for a change" she smiled, her cheeks a shade of pink from the cold. 

Their attention went to one of the houses when they heard some muffled voices, Dutch was probably giving the gang his motivational speech. Trying to keep everyone with at least a bit of hope. Then they heard something about Dutch and Arthur heading out. 

"Well, they're probably going to need horses then. I'll go get them, you should get inside and get yourself warm" Charles gave a light squeeze on Esther's shoulder and walked back to the barn. 

Esther was heading to the house when the door opened and Arthur and Dutch stepped out. 

"Oh, Esther. Arthur and I are gonna ride out and see if we can find John and Micah, you should get inside darling" Dutch explained. 

"Yeah... Alright" she breathed out, hugging herself. She was, indeed, getting colder by the minute. 

"You guys be careful out there" she called out and spared them a last look. Arthur met her eyes and gave her a tiny smile, which she reciprocated. 

Once Esther got inside she noticed she wasn't the only one that looked kinda miserable. Everyone was cold and covered in snow. Tilly was the one who called her over to stand closer to the fire. 

"Hey new girl, come here. It's a bit warmer here" 

Esther smiled and walked up to the girls. For the next hour, she spent her time talking to everyone, getting to at least give them a proper introduction. She stayed mostly with the other girls but made sure to say hi to everyone in the room. 

They were nice people and welcomed her well. Some of them already thanking her for the help she was providing. Esther felt welcomed, for now at least. 

As the night went on Dutch came back with Arthur, Micah and a woman that they rescued. Apparently the O'Driscolls had killed her husband. Poor soul. At least they found some supplies and food, Dutch was also talking about a train, but that seemed the last thing he should focus on right now. 

Esther had had her own run-ins with the O'Driscolls, she hated them just as much as they probably hated her. 

Right now she laid on her bedroll, she was staying in one of the houses, with the rest of the girls. She was having trouble sleeping, her clothes and blankets did little to stop the cold from getting to her skin. But she had to rest, tomorrow would be another day, with most likely more work.


	3. A good day to ride

"I need you to..." Abigail's frantic voice echoed trough the old cabin. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry to ask but..." 

"It's little John... He's got himself caught into a scrape again" everyone could tell that patience wasn't something that Arthur had regarding John. 

"He ain't been seen in two... Two days" Abigail had been worrying about him all morning. 

Esther was sitting in a corner, just observing their conversation and drinking her cup of coffee. She hadn't met John, however, she could see how much Abigail cared about this man. 

The last night wasn't an easy one, it was cold. By the time the sun rose the snowstorm was still raging outside and it hasn't changed until now. 

Esther couldn't help the little smile that graced her lips when Hosea convinced Arthur and Javier to go out looking for John. Arthur looked like a grumpy kid. 

Arthur and Javier were riding up the river, the strong wind felt almost like knives on their faces. The fresh snow was thick and deep, making it hard for the horses to walk. 

After a while of riding, Javier spoke up. 

"So, what do you think of that new girl... The one who's friends with Dutch?" 

"I don't know... Didn't exactly had the time to know her but..." Arthur thought back about what he had seen of Esther. 

"She seems fierce, to say the least, I guess" he couldn't exactly find a word to describe her yet. "It's weird that Dutch never mentioned her though... They seemed kinda close" 

"I know, it's not like him to keep these kinds of people to himself" Javier agreed. 

* * *

Esther spent most of the day inside, there wasn't much to do with the storm still strong outside anyway. 

By nightfall, she heard two horses approaching. When she heard someone asking for help and Abigail running out the door, she presumed that they found John. 

When Esther got out they were taking him out of one of the horses. 

"Ay, careful idiotas, it's his leg" Javier complained. 

"Come on let's get you warm, can you prepare the bed?" Abigail asked and Esther took a second to realize she was the one Abigail was talking to. 

"Yeah, sure" she nodded and hurried inside to prepare one of the beds. She wasn't able to get a good look at John, but by the glimpse she caught, he looked pretty wounded. 

By the time everything was done and John was already being treated, Esther noticed that there was no one outside anymore. However, she got out and went to the stables to feed her horse. 

Bonney was basically the only family she had. When everyone else left or... Died. Her horse stayed by her side, and somehow that made her feel like she wasn't completely alone. 

She found Charles by the stables again. When she opened the door he looked at her direction and she gave him an awkward wave "hey, Charles" 

He replied with a kind smile and a gentle "hey"

Esther picked up a carrot and fed it to her horse, patting the side of its neck while doing so. She always had a faint smile on her face whenever she treated her horse, it came naturally now. 

"You seem to care a great deal about that mare" Charles brought her back to reality with his kind voice. 

Esther looked at him and chuckled "yeah... She's-she's the only one I know will never leave me you know? I don't know what I would do if something happened to her"

Charles smiled at her confession "I understand. Taima and I share a bond too. Sometimes horses feel like a better company than people" he chuckled. 

"I couldn't agree more" Esther smiled to him. Out of everyone here, she felt like Charles was the easiest one to talk to. 

They chatted for a while, forgetting about all the problems that surrounded them at the moment. And when the night settled in they bid their goodbyes and turned in for the night. 

* * *

_We have been running for weeks. We found shelter and been... Resting here in some old abandoned mining town while we wait the thaw._   
_Hardly the spring I had been hoping for._   
_Two new women joined us, one of them is a friend of Dutch. He never talked about her but... She's different from any other woman I ever met. There's something about her that intrigues me... I just don't know what it is yet._

Arthur closed his journal after drawing a rough sketch of Esther's face. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't think she was beautiful but... He tried to not think about that. He got up from his slightly uncomfortable bed and walked out the door, only to be met with the person he was drawing and writing about just a minute ago. 

Esther was perched over a table in the main room at the cabin they were staying, while Dutch and Hosea talked by the fire. 

"So what now, Dutch?" 

"We get strong, we get warm... And we wait. When the storm breaks-" 

Dutch's voice got farther and farther away as Arthur lost himself in those eyes. Esther's eyes. She held his gaze across the room, and somehow that was intimidating. There wasn't an ounce of fear or doubt on her gaze, not that it needed to be, but still. Arthur felt his knees get weaker by the second, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt like that just by looking at someone's eyes. When she gave him a little smile as greeting he managed to tip his hat to her and gather strength to sit on a chair nearby. 

All of this lasted about 10 seconds, but it felt like ages. 

Esther's gaze only averted from his when Hosea talked to her. 

"And what about you Esther? How have you been feeling with all this?" 

She let out a tiny laugh "well, cold mostly" 

"Dutch never mentioned you. I can't help but wonder, how you two met?" Hosea finally asked the question that Arthur was also dying to know. He eyed Esther and Dutch waiting for an answer. 

Dutch looked at Esther, a silent question. Permission. Dutch was asking for permission. That was something Arthur probably had never seen before. 

But when Esther gave him a single nod, he proceeds to answer "well, Trelawny, of all people, introduced me to Esther. We had the same interest back then and after that, we did some other jobs together. She asked to not talk about her and promised me that in the right time she would ride with us" Dutch explained with a smile and turned to Esther "I guess this time has finally come" 

"Indeed it has" she smiled back. 

Arthur wasn't surprised about Trelawny's involvement, Esther seemed to be the kind of people that he liked. But the fact that Dutch didn't mention anything about her past just left him more curious.

Not long after that, Arthur left the cabin to go meet Bill. Leaving Esther alone with Dutch and Hosea again. They talked a little more, Esther was already taking a liking to the old man. He seemed to be good and wise. When the voices of the men on the cabin beside theirs could be heard, Dutch left too. 

Esther had an idea of who started the commotion there. She met Micah, briefly, but already wasn't a fan of him. 

* * *

"Yeah I'm actually pretty good at hunting, I have been using the bow even since I was a kid" Esther had been talking to Hosea since Dutch left. 

"That's good, soon we'll have to go out and find something to eat" He smiled at the girl. 

Esther was about to answer, but Dutch's voice calling her outside cut her off. 

She smiled to Hosea "if you'll excuse me"

"Of course" 

So she got up and walked out the door. All the men were preparing to mount their horses, apparently heading out. Dutch was talking to Arthur while checking his guns in his horse. 

"You always said revenge is a luxury we can't afford" Esther heard Arthur said as she stopped beside them. The wind was way lighter now, and the snow felt a little easier to walk on. But she was still cold, wrapping her coat on herself as much as she could. 

"This is the right call, Arthur" Dutch said as he handed him a gun, before turning his attention to Esther. 

"Yes Dutch?" 

"We are going to pay a visit to Colm, Esther. Care to join us?" 

"I'd love to, Dutch" Esther smiled and went inside the barn to get her horse and her guns. 

"You gonna let her come?" Arthur asked him a confused expression.

"Believe me son, she's someone you want beside you in a fight. Also, she hates Colm almost as much as I do... And she's probably a better shooter than you" Dutch laughed and patted Arthur's shoulder. 

"I don't know Dutch" Arthur shook his head while he grabbed the rope Dutch was giving him. 

"This is about more than revenge. They were talking about trains and detonators. Colm always had good information, come on" Dutch mounted his horse and Arthur did the same. While Esther exited the barn already mounted on Bonney. 

With Dutch leading the gang, all the horses followed suit, heading southwest. Arthur after him and Esther on his side. To anyone that saw them riding together like this, she was sure it was quite scary. 

* * *

They reached the camp where the O'Driscolls where staying in a couple of minutes. It didn't seem to be a strong structure but it was definitely full of guards. 

"Now, Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Makenzye and I. We're gonna head up there and see if we can get a sense of the layout of the camp. Mr. Williamson, Mr. Bell, you two take up a hidden position just outside the camp. Mr. Summers, Mr. Escuella, you two hold position here. Let's go" Dutch instructed everyone and they all jumped down from their horses. 

Esther followed Dutch and Arthur upper in the hill. The three of them took out their binoculars and analyzed the enemy camp. 

"That's definitely them" Dutch said. 

"Colm?" 

"I think so" 

He seemed to be talking to someone, when Esther saw Colm beating that man's face her blood boiled. Colm was an awful man, he probably didn't even know the name of half of the people that were riding with him. 

"Alright let's go pay our old friends a visit" Dutch went down to grab the guns from his horse. 

Esther stayed there, looking down at their camp with a serious expression. Arthur was about to follow Dutch but when he didn't see the girl move he turned back to her. 

"Are you... Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" 

"I've dealt with O'Driscolls before, killing more of them is not a problem for me" the girl said while she unlocked her repeater and followed Dutch down to the camp. 

"Alright then, don't mind me" Arthur chuckled to himself and walked down beside Esther. 

This girl was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any feedback. And if you have any ideas for how this fic should proceed, please let me know. ♥


End file.
